Sweet Bloody Soul
by Alanna the Lioness
Summary: Some dirty words on Alanna and Raoul's part. Someone asked me to tell HOW Alanna died in my other story, "Silence". NO FLAMES. I WILL FIND YOU, DELETE YOU, AND WE'LL ALL HAVE A FIELD DAY.
1. Damn you!

~*Prisoner*~

~*Prisoner*~

By Alanna the Lioness

A/N: Jaelawyn Noble, I just went to read your stories, and I found one that you wrote before me, where Alanna dies, too. I'm sorry! =( Hope you don't think I was plagiarizing, but I've been meaning to write a fic like that for a long time….I have the most horrible feeling that Tamora Pierce is planning to kill off the Lioness in a later story, and I needed to vent out my misery a little. Alanna's my fave! J

DISCLAIMER: I am not ANYWHERE near 45 or 46. No suing.

SUMMARY: OK, this is a long (hopefully) and ongoing series about….uhmmm…God knows what. But it features-who else?-the SOTL characters, and some new Scanran ones as well. It will TURN OUT to be good, and I'm going to be kicking a little romance in there as well. Here we go…enjoy!

~*'lanna*~ 

~*~

Lord Raoul of Goldenlake stared in shock as one of his closest friends, Alanna the Lioness, was pulled unceremoniously from her saddle into the arms of the enemy----the hated Scanrans. She was a prisoner of war, and he felt a pang in his stomach as he realized that he could've stopped them.

The other soldiers seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and there was a roar of frustration and agony as her captor, a large and rather drunken fellow, held her in an iron grip as she struggled, her violet eyes narrow in shock and anger.

_Damn! _She thought, still struggling in vain against her captor's grip. If only she could reach her sword…._I could've seen that coming….since when have I gotten so SLOW?_

_ _

"Let this be a warning to all of you!" proclaimed what seemed to be the leader of the Scanran army as his fellow commanders tried to keep a tight hold on Alanna's mount, who was kicking out in fury. "Now that your Lioness is captured, I have proved that you, proud Tortallans, are NOT invincible!" He laughed a long, cold, throaty laugh. Sir Geoffrey of Meron shuddered.

_Wonderful. We have a crazy man for an enemy. _He winced.

Raoul, his dark eyes blazing, had crept a little closer, gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles were white. He would rescue Alanna if it killed him! It was his fault, after all…he could've warned his friend. Douglass of Veldine saw what Raoul was aiming to do and followed, crouched like a panther, Geoffrey at his heels.

"Furthermore, I will be parading your Lioness through the streets of your land today," his eyes were mad, "as a symbol of your defeat….and Scanra's victory!" The Scanrans let up a series of war whoops, seemingly victorious. The Tortallan soldiers, however, roared for a different reason---fury.

"Now wait just one damned minute!" Geoffrey had halted in his tracks, and he was now glaring at the leader with a burning hatred in his eyes. A few soldiers backstepped, unwilling to face the wrath of an angry Tortallan. "Are you saying that….that you've WON?!" Both sides were now silent. "We have not yet surrendered!"

"But of course, my good man! We've captured your most valuable soldier, have we not? It's quite obvious that we've-"

"By the Black God!" roared Raoul, charging suddenly. "How DARE you? You, sir, are a flaming CHEAT!" He knocked into the Scanran, bowling him over. In an instant, the Tortallans had closed in, fighting with a fury that could not be put into words. In all the confusion, no one noticed a burly figure crawl of out the crowd, a death grip on his prisoner.

By now, Raoul had seized the Scanran leader and had his sword poised to dive it into the enemy's throat, his dark eyes blazing. "Who's won now, eh, Scanran?"

"STOP!" The voice was deep, commanding. "Release him, or your Lioness never lives to see another dawn!" The fighting halted instantly, and there were swears left and right. They'd forgotten Alanna's captor in the fury of defeat. All eyes traveled up to a high peak on a large cliff, where two people stood. Obviously, the man had carried Alanna up to the top, thinking that no one would be able to get at him there, his eyes full of triumph and malice. Alanna had stopped resisting, and though her expression didn't betray any feelings, she was sweating heavily, and Raoul couldn't blame her. Pressed against her throat was a very large---too large for the Tortallans' liking---very sharp sword blade. 

"Release the captain, Lord Raoul," he commanded. Raoul gave the Scanran leader a withering look before slamming him down a little harder than was necessary. He pulled himself from the clump of warriors and ran to the edge of the cliff, calling, "Let her go!"

The man sneered. "Not likely." He clapped a hand over Alanna's mouth as she fought to speak.

"Let her GO!" He was getting frustrated by now. "I swear it, by Mithros, I will let you have anything you desire! Just LET HER GO!"

"Anything?" The Scanran looked slightly interested, and he used his free arm to tug on his mustache. "And what kind of 'anything' would we be bargaining for, Lord Raoul?"

The Tortallan thrust his chin forward. "Me."

"No!" Alanna gasped, her mouth free. She tried to run to him, but her captor held her back. "Raoul, don't!" She wailed as he dragged her back. "Jon needs you! TORTALL needs you!"

"He needs you more!" Raoul snapped. "I've made up my mind, Alanna!"

"NO, Raoul!" she protested. "Think of our armies…think of the King's OWN! Who would lead them?"

"I think you can handle that job just as well as I did."

"No! I won't let you!" She struggled in her captor's grip. "It's better this way! By me going, you won't be affecting anything…..and what about Buri? Don't you CARE about her?" Her eyes stung and she furiously blinked the tears away. She was NOT going to cry in front of a hoard of Scanrans!

"Don't be an idiot! Of course I do! But she'd understand. Alanna, you are Tortall's most valued knight! Think of how you're letting them down by getting yourself captured! And what about George, and Thom, and the twins? Don't they MEAN anything to you?"

She stopped then, her throat swollen. "I REFUSE to let you go!" she hissed, her eyes flashing. 

But Raoul was just as stubborn. "And _I _refuse to just stand here like a stupid bastard and watch while one of my best friends is taken captive. There! What do you have to say to _that_, Alanna?"

For once, Alanna was stricken. She blinked, then opened her mouth and closed it soundlessly.

"There. Take me." Raoul crossed his arms. "I'm ready. Release Lady Alanna."

Alanna's captor stared at him, his eyes wide.

Raoul's dark eyes flashed coldly. "I said, _release her_."

R/R, but hell, you're all pretty good at reviewing already anyway! I want at least 10 reviews before I write the second chapter, k?

** **

**Goddess bless,**

**~*'lanna*~ __**


	2. Goodbyes

Sweet Bloody Soul

Sweet Bloody Soul

By the Lioness! *lol*

A/N: Back from my little vacation! Sorry…I would've done this sooner if I hadn't gone! Oooohhh….I won't kill Alanna yet, b/c I have to waver a little. I'm in a good mood, by the way….my little flamer finally backed off, and after _one em@il _, too! I'm good….but don't **you** try it.

Disclaimer: Ladadada….no, I don't own the characters or the themes. (grrr…wish I did)

~*~

Alanna stared in shock. "Don't take him!" She said suddenly, and stopped struggling. She thrust her chin forward defiantly. "Take me. I'll go peacefully….just leave him alone!"

There was a ringing silence, and then, with a satisfied grunt, Alanna's burly captor tugged her hands surprisingly gently behind her back and whipped out a long coil of thick rope. Alanna lowered her eyes then. She had meant to keep her head up, and was disgusted with herself for being such a coward, but she felt that she didn't have the heart to face her friends. She had submitted to the enemy, and she knew they would never want to face her again. She was scum. Maybe lower.

He was done. Pulling out a sword and jabbing it into her back, he ordered, "Walk." She did so, picking her way carefully down the cliff, her purple eyes hard and dull. Raoul caught sight of her as she passed and seized her arm. He cupped a hand under her chin to look into her eyes, but when she met his gaze, her expression was serene.

"Alanna….you don't have to do this. I'll go."

"It's been done," her voice was harsh and ragged, and her tone clearly stated she didn't wish to be conversed with at the moment. "Let it go, Raoul, and give my regards to their Majesties."

Raoul started. Alanna _never _called Jon and Thayet "their Majesties"; always either Jon or Thayet. "And to George?" he prodded, his dark eyes sober. She really _did _mean it.

Alanna bit her lip and lowered her gaze once more, and Raoul thought he could see her eyes brimming. "I don't want him to know."

"Alanna!" he was shocked.

"_No, _Raoul!" she protested, her voice reaching a slightly angry tone. "Don't you UNDERSTAND?"

"No, I don't!" Now Raoul was losing his temper, too…for once in a long time. "All I know is that he has a right to know where you've gone!" Alanna was shaking her head feverishly, her lips pursed and eyes burning. 

"He'd KILL himself. The children need him; they can't have him DEAD. Who would run things? Raoul, I don't want his heart to break over me, understand? I want him to be happy." The tears were spilling over now, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. "I love him, Raoul. Don't make him kill himself, PLEASE." She pleaded.

"He's your HUSBAND! Don't you have even the _slightest trace _of a heart?"

Alanna stared at him then, her mouth opening silently, then closing in anger. Her eyes were now hard brittle. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that." Her mouth was a thin line. "I could SLAP you!"

He backed away in shock, staring. Alanna glared at him, a curly copper strand falling over her temple. "Get away from me." Her voice was husky, yet cold as she added, "_And I don't want to EVER speak to you again_."

Raoul glared at her, and hissed, "Fine then. And believe me, _it's no loss._"

Before Alanna could snap back, she was seized roughly and lifted onto a horse. "Enough talking!" Growled the Tusaine captain. "We'll make good time to the capital through the Royal Forest. You are dismissed, Tortallans. Begone." He was pointing towards the opposite path, the longer route to Tortall. With mutterings left and right, some of them of pure venom, the Tortallans did as they were told. As Raoul mounted his horse, he sneaked a peek at Alanna's face. She was openly crying, and Raoul couldn't blame her. He was deeply ashamed of himself for outbursting like that, but SHE had hurt HIM, too. Now that they were to be forever separated, the slightest chance of an apology that there was between them had died a swift and painful death. 

"Alanna," he whispered sadly, watching the Tusaine troops riding off into the distance. "I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek as he spurred his horse and led his troops in the opposite direction….back to Tortall, and to the start of the worst, most regretful time of Raoul's life.

**REVIEEEEEEWWWWW!!! I'll make it longer later, k?**

** **

**~*'lanna*~**


	3. I will never surrender

Sweet Bloody Soul

Sweet Bloody Soul

I have no idea where I got the title…

A/N: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! *lol* This one will be longer than chapter 2, I hope. I know I kind of cut it short, but I had to leave right then, so I posted it and ran off. J Neway, I'm _trying, _reeeeeeeeeally hard to create a Tortallan RPG! (Geocities….HTML style!) If you have any suggestions for me (besides the usual…the debates, forums, and all) then [em@il][1] me at either [alanna_the_lioness1@hotmail.com][2] OR [ladywarrior2013@yahoo.com][3] with all your ideas. I'd love to hear them!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah don't own anything blah blah blah blah blah….

~*~

Alanna glared ahead, her jaw set as the gates opened. Her hands had been released a moment ago, only to be chained to the saddle, but she was now so heavily guarded she couldn't think to herself without seeing the barbarians looking expectantly at her, as if she was going to burst into tears. 

"Gods!" She hissed in frustration as her view was blocked. "Can you MOVE? I can't even see where I'm going!" They grinned at each other infuriatingly, and Alanna gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. That damned Raoul! He had had no right to have spoken to her like that, none at all! And yet-

"Move along there, now," barked the captain, prodding her mount along. You're wasting our time!"

"If your time is being wasted," she replied sweetly, "then it's entirely _your _problem, not mine. _You _chose to come this way."

A whip cracked across her cheek, leaving a thin, angry red line. Alanna gasped and tried to put her hand to it, only to remember her hands were tied down. Her cheek stung, and it felt as if someone had scorched it with fire. Her eyes flashing, she glared at the captain, who growled, "None of your talk. We don't have time for it. Speed up, unless you want another taste of my little toy---" he rapped it in his hand threateningly.

Having no choice, Alanna stuck her nose in the air and held her head higher than was necessary, a gesture of defiance. They had now reached the palace square, where it seemed all of Tortall was gathered. Drums beat in a steady rhythm, and Tortallan flags hung limply, as if they, too, were disappointed in the lady knight.

The line of Scanrans stopped in the center of the square, and Alanna thought she caught a glimpse of Jonathan and Thayet out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't have the heart to face them. They would only see one thing in her expression: she had lost. She had let them down; her friends down. But most of all, she had let her kingdom down, and that hurt most of all.

The captain dismounted and barked, "Give her here."

_As if I were someone's _possession, Alanna thought disgustedly as she felt hands lifting her off her horse. "I can get down MYSELF." She hissed at them as they placed her on the ground. Alanna straightened her shoulders and gave the commander the coldest look he'd ever hope to see. Her hands were still in chains.

"Come forward," he snarled, gesturing towards himself. 

Alanna stood her ground, her face expressionless, but her eyes of pure ice nonetheless. She was _not _going to put up with this treatment, especially not in front of all of Tortall. If these Scanrans wanted her for their prisoner, they were about to learn that Tortallans _never _gave up without a fight. A strong wind ruffled the onlookers' hair, and Alanna remained where she was.

"I said, _come forward._" His face was ugly now.

"I will not." Alanna's expression was the very gesture of cold defiance.

"_Come forward, prisoner!_" _Ha! _Alanna thought, smirking slightly. _He's losing it already, and I haven't even begun. _There were whispers all along the crowd, but when Alanna spoke, there was not a sound in all the country. All heads were turned in her direction.

"My name is not 'prisoner', Scanran," she said coolly and carefully, so that he caught every word. 

"Of course it is!" he snapped. "Come forward at once! I'm losing my patience!"

"My name is Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau," she said clearly. "I am the King's Champion of Tortall, and was born Alanna of Trebond. You will address me as my name, or I refuse to take another step."

He sucked in his breath, his face turning a sort of splotchy purple, but Alanna was unrelenting. The Tortallans were applauding her courage, but Alanna shook her head, and they were silenced.

"I will not be spoken to in that manner," his voice was trembling with the effort of keeping his head.

"It looks like you just _were._" Alanna returned icily, not losing her ground.

"Are you _challenging _me?" he hissed, his eyes widening. "Your spite is astonishing! What is it you are trying to reach?"

"No, I am not challenging you," she returned calmly, her eyes are hard as brittle. "I do not want anything from you, nor am I trying to reach anything."

He stared at her, pulling on his mustache. All of the palace square was silent.

"But I will have you know, sir, that I have taken a vow, and I intend to uphold it."

"And what might this vow be?" He whispered, now twisting his beard.

"That I will never surrender. Not to you, not to anyone. I've made my decision."

**Ooooh! It's a nasty ol' cliffhanger! I _do _have a tendency to infuriate people this way, don't I? *evil laugh***__

   [1]: mailto:em@il
   [2]: mailto:alanna_the_lioness1@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:ladywarrior2013@yahoo.com



End file.
